L'art de déguster de la crème fouettée
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: Il y a Lucius. Chouette se dit-on. Severus. Encore mieux. Mais que vient faire ce bol de crème fouettée?


_Abandonnez tout espoir vous qui lisez ceci. Oh vous avez vu comment j'ai copié Dante ? Bref je disais, abandonnez tout espoir vous qui entrez ici, Bambinette-sama est définitivement irrécupérable. C'était au départ un délire pour faire disjoncter le cerveau de Tou-san et l'empêcher de suivre le cours de Physique-Chimie. Ca a d'ailleurs fonctionné. _

_Et puis, j'ai décidé de le mettre à l'écrit et de pourquoi pas le publier. Pas de lemon au départ mais Tou-san l'a écrit finalement._

_Alors voila._

**L'art de déguster de la crème fouettée.**

-Winky !

L'elfe de maison se précipita, trébuchant sur sa taie d'oreiller. Ri-di-cule.

-Oui maître ? , piailla t-il.

-Où est la crème fouettée que je t'ai demandé ? Severus va bientôt arriver.

-Elle est à côté de vous, maître, couina t-il.

Lucius jeta un regard sur la table. En effet. Le bol trônait là, le narguant.

-Je l'ai déposé depuis une heure maître, se permit d'ajouter l'elfe.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez ouste !

Il fit un geste dédaigneux, et pour faire bonne mesure, y ajouta un regard torve. L'elfe déguerpit, Lucius soupira et se mit à pianoter sur la table. Qu'est ce que Severus pouvait bien faire ?

Depuis le matin, lorsque Severus l'avait contacté par cheminette il était irrité…et excité. Il ignorait toujours à quoi servirait la crème fouettée mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre avec impatience la visite du maître de Potion. L'idée vague qu'il avait de l'utilisation de la crème le remplissait d'expectative. Oh Salazar…où était Severus ?

-Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché et tu gémis déjà mon prénom ? , souffla une voix au creux de son cou.

Lucius sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de prévenir lorsque tu arrives chez quelqu'un ?

Un bras ceintura sa taille.

-Et moi qui pensais que cela te ferait plaisir… !

-Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ? , grogna t-il.

-Lucius ! Je travaille _moi _!

-Gnagnagna.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être mature !

Lucius crocheta alors violement sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Oui Severus…je suis _mûr. _Prends-moi…, murmura t-il contre sa bouche.

Les doigts de Lucius se firent baladeurs ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son vis-à-vis.

-Comme c'est tentant ! Mais j'ai une autre idée…

Lucius se liquéfia alors carrément et agrippa ses vêtements. Severus attrapa le bol et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher en triant son fardeau blond.

Winky se cacha dans un placard en voyant les deux hommes enlacés, monter précipitamment vers l'étage du Manoir Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient séparés un an plus tôt. Entre eux, ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour Une sorte d'amitié qi s'était soldée par la naissance, souhaitée, de Drago. Et depuis la mort de l'autre affreux, les Sang-Purs s'étaient un peu lâchés et Lucius avait enfin accepté son béguin, plutôt ancien, pour Severus Rogue. Et à ce moment précis alors que Severus venait de le pousser sur le lit, il s'en réjouissait particulièrement.

-Alors…, dit Severus. Voyons par où je vais commencer.

Il se pencha et retira la chemise noire de Lucius.

-Splendide, commente t-il en couvant son torse d'un regard gourmant.

-Severus…dépêches toi…

-Oh ça va. Ca vient.

Avec précaution, il saisit le bol et passa un doigt dans la crème. Il approcha le doigt de la bouche de Lucius qui le happa et le lécha.

-Alors ?

-Délicieux.

-Parfait.

Pour la deuxième fois, Severus fit tourner son doigt dans la crème avant de le passer sur le ventre de Lucius. L'œil brillant d'une lueur lubrique ( !), le brun se pencha et lécha la sucrerie. Lucius se crispa et poussa un profond gémissement transformé en soupir. Lorsque Severus se redressa, le blond essaya de le déshabiller.

-Ah non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Des liens magiques emprisonnèrent les poignets de Lucius.

-Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, murmura Severus. Et maintenant passons à la suite.

Ce fut presque avec tendresse qu'il retira son pantalon à Lucius qui retenait ses gémissements tandis qu'il lui caressait les jambes et l'intérieur des cuisses. La suite se présenta sous la forme d'une nouvelle tournée de crème, étalée cette fois sur tout le torse offert à la vue du maître de Potions.

Severus commença par les clavicules avant de faire, lentement, descendre sa langue sur ses pectoraux. Lucius devint une petite chose gémissante lorsque la langue, coquine, s'enroula autour de ses mamelons et les suça pour les débarrasser de toute crème. Et alors ce furent les dents qui les attaquèrent tendrement, mordillant et faisant monter de façon incroyable le plaisir du blond. Puis ce fut au tour de son nombril…

-Severus ! , cria t-il. Je…n'en…peux…plus. Viens !*

-Déjà…

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, et sourit lorsque leurs langues s'unirent. Lucius explora sa bouche, recueillant le goût de la crème du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je veux pouvoir te toucher, murmura Lucius d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible.

Il se redressa, et avec une lenteur calculée, déboutonna sa chemise. Il la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. Les mains de Lucius bougèrent frénétiquement dans leurs entraves.

-Je te hais, fut la seule réponse du blond à la provocation.

-Je sais.

Et il continua à se déshabiller, passant à son pantalon. Enfin il se coucha au dessus de Lucius, son corps le surplombant, dans l'attente d'une demande qui viendrait invariablement.

-Viens !

-Comment peut-on résister à un aussi joli ordre ?

Et d'une main habile, il leur enleva à tous les deux, le seul vêtement qu'il leur restait.

Severus prenait un malin plaisir à voir le corps de Lucius frissonner d'anticipation. Il plongea son doigt dans la crème fouettée et en étala sur le gland frémissant de Lucius. Lentement, il se pencha et lécha la verge tendue du blond dans toute sa longueur. Lucius se mordit la lèvre et se cambra. Et ces stupides liens magiques qui lui enserraient les poignets…. Cette douce torture ne finirait-elle donc jamais ?

-Severus…, grogna le blond, mais bien vite, son grognement se transforma en un râle de plaisir.

Severus le prit directement en bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre le membre qui palpitait, surcotant avidement le gland comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise. Et entendre la voix du blond qui gémissait son prénom telle ne supplication, l'excitait énormément.

-S'il te plaît…, réussit à articuler Lucius entre deux gémissements, détache moi.

La bouche du maitre de Potions émit un bruit de succion lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour lui répondre :

-Pas question.

Et de se remettre à lécher à grands coups de langue, ses yeux noirs brillant de perversité fixant ceux aux pupilles complètement dilatés de Lucius. Une fois encore, ses lèvres se détachèrent du pénis durcit, et Lucius lâcha une plainte de frustration. Severus lui souleva délicatement les hanches, écartant ses cuisses, et enfonça deux doigts en lui.

La chair autour de ses doigts était chaude et étroite, et il devait lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur Lucius comme une bête sauvage. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, et…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? , couina soudainement le blond an haletant.

Severus leva lentement ses yeux embrumés de désir vers le visage de Lucius. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête.

-Je te prépare Lucius…, murmura Severus.

-Q… Quoi ? N…Non ! Prends-moi, maintenant ! Severus….

-Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Il retira ses doigts de l'antre du blond, se positionna entre ses jambes et s'enfonça en lui tout en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un gémissement mourut au fond de sa gorge. Lucius se cambra sous lui en cherchent quelque chose à agripper de ses mains attachés, en vain. Réduit à l'état de marionnette, ne pouvant que subir et éprouver ce que lui infligeait l'autre.

Severus resta quelques instants sans bouger, pour l'habituer à sa présence, et enfin, il donna un coup de bassin. Et un autre, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Lucius oublia ses poings liées et se mit à gémir sans retenue sous les assauts du brun, se cambrant comme il le pouvait pour recevoir Severus plus loin en lui.

Et plus les coups de reins de Severus se faisaient brutaux, son membre butant contre une paroi qui semblait être sa prostate, et plus Lucius criait de façon extatique, laissant échapper des brides de phrases incohérentes aux airs de supplication de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ne tarderait pas à venir… Il le savait, à la façon dont ses entrailles le tiraillaient, le brulaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il fallait que Severus le prenne plus fort, plus fort encore qu'il ne le prenait déjà. Plus fort, plus vite…

Les mains de Severus agrippèrent ses hanches, et ses coups de bassin se firent plus long, plus violent et plus insistant, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois

Et enfin, après un ultime coup de reins qui l'acheva, l'orgasme le prit et il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, suivit d'un Severus haletant qui s'écrase de tout son poids sur son corps.

-Maintenant, fit Severus, je peux te retirer les liens…

-Sadique, siffla Lucius avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le professeur murmura un sort et, à peine Lucius eut les mains libres, qu'il les enfouit dans les cheveux noirs de Severus. Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, toujours nus et transpirant qu'ils étaient sur les draps défaits.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Drago tu en es sur ?

-Oui Harry. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si toi et moi on pouvait profiter du weekend end pour transplaner jusqu'au Manoir. Il était d'accord… Il faut que nous disions à mon père pour…nous. C'est important.

-Je sais. J'aurais juste pensé que ce serait…plus tard.

-Où est passé le légendaire courage Gryffondor ?

-Les Gryffons sont courageux pas suicidaires.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et entraina Harry à l'intérieur.

-Winky, appela t-il.

-Mr Malfoy maître. Bonjour.

-Oui c'est ça. Où est mon père ?

-Il est monté dans sa chambre tout à l'heure….

-Merci.

Drago tira Harry par le bras et le fit monter les escaliers. Il était tellement pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle qu'il en oublia de frapper. Il ouvrit directement la porte…et se mit à crier.

-Mes yeux ! Mon dieu, mes yeux ! Ils sont brulés ! Je suis aveugle !

-Drago, s'inquiéta Harry. Que se passe t-il ?

Il s'avança lui aussi et fit l'erreur de jeter un regard à l'intérieur.

-Merlin, beugla t-il. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir.

Lui et Drago tombèrent sur le sol, terrassés.

-Hein ? Que se passe t-il ? , demanda Lucius en s'extirpant des bras de Severus.

-N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'être un peu tranquille ? , bougonna ce dernier. Qui est ce Lucius ?

-Il semble si je m'en réfère aux cheveux que ce soit Drago et…Salazar !...Potter.

Il eut un étourdissement passager, sous le choc.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le hall, Winky terminait la phrase qu'il n'avait pas pu finir.

-…dans sa chambre, tout à l'heure, avec Mr. Severus Rogue monsieur et un bol de crème fouettée.

_The End._

_Merlin que j'ai honte. *va se cacher* De toute façon c'est aussi la faute de Tou-san. Et na !_


End file.
